


A Simple Life

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: After somehow surviving Scarif, the Rogue One crew - believed to be dead by the Rebellion - go to the only place Jyn ever knew peace, Lah'mu. Wrestling with the guilt of not returning to the rebellion and a desire to lead a simple and quiet life, Jyn and Cassian manage to find a balance and live out the lives they never thought they'd get the chance to have.





	A Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: another fic done from the 1k giveaway I held! this fic is for @strong-bottle-of-jyn who was one of the runner ups of the giveaway. I hope all of you guys like this fic, I've still got a few more of these to do and then who knows, maybe I'll do a little giveaway again when we get closer to the last jedi!

Jyn didn’t really know what a quiet life was like. 

 

She had an idea of what one was supposed to be like from her brief time here on Lah’mu with her parents, before the Empire took them away from her, turning her life upside down. It was supposed to be filled with quiet nights together with the ones you love, and being able to sleep peacefully at night without worry. After that moment when the Empire took everything from her, Jyn thought something like this was nearly impossible to achieve ever again, and when Scarif came around, she thought she’d die before she ever got to experience a life like that. And by all accounts, according to the Rebellion, she and Cassian died before they ever had the chance to truly live. 

 

But they didn’t. 

 

Jyn didn’t remember much of how they got off of Scarif alive, it was a series of events that all happened in a moments notice that made Jyn question herself whether she truly made it out alive. All she remembered was Bodhi on their ship, coming up to her and Cassian as they left the tower on what they assumed would have been the elevator down to their certain death. She remembered bits and pieces of Baze helping Cassian aboard the ship, and seeing an injured Chirrut already on board. What she remembered the most was the silence aboard the ship, with everyone still in shock and injured and Kaytoo no longer there, things were almost eerily silent, and until Bodhi asked them where they were going, Jyn had almost managed to convince herself that maybe she was dead and this was all part of some final death dream. 

 

Cassian was unconscious by then, Chirrut in and out of things while Baze watched over them both, Jyn was the most able-bodied out of them when Bodhi had asked and she guided him to the one safe place she could think of at the moment, a place that had once been home. Lah’mu had always been quiet and isolated, it was a good place for everyone to gather themselves, for Cassian and Chirrut to get their wounds tended to and realize that they had made it off of that beach alive. Days turned to weeks, everyone had started out staying in the abandoned Erso farm home before finding other places to stay until it came down to just Jyn and Cassian. 

 

With every day that passed, she dreaded the day Cassian would demand to go back to the Rebellion, to rejoin the fight against the Empire and finish what he started - but he didn’t. Instead, he unnerved her with silence most of the time, he would stew on his own thoughts and wouldn’t speak a word for hours at a time, sometimes he would go a whole day without saying a thing - she wasn’t sure which was worse to deal with in all honesty. Then the day finally came where Cassian mentioned the Rebellion for the first time in weeks. 

 

“I should go back.” Cassian murmured one day over breakfast. 

 

Jyn stared at him silently, she’d been thinking about what to say back to him for so long, but now that the moment had finally come, it left her speechless for a moment. 

 

“You can’t.” Jyn finally broke the silence. “You can’t go back there.” 

 

“I have to,” Cassian said. 

 

“No, I won’t let you.” Jyn insisted now. “They think you're dead anyway, they think we’re all dead, it’s better this way.” 

 

“I can't just sit here while other people die-” 

 

“To them, you're dead already!” Jyn snapped. “All you'll do is go out there and get yourself killed, actually killed this time. They won't care, they're fighting a war, no one has time to mourn or care who dies.” 

 

“That doesn't matter, I-” 

 

“It matters to me.” Jyn interrupted him again. “I don't want to lose you, they won't care, but I do.” 

 

Everything was silent between them again, Cassian’s gaze was fixated on Jyn before he finally let out a sigh and a small nod.

 

“Okay.” Was all he said. 

 

They didn't discuss the matter ever again after that day, and when the war was won, there was never a need for it to be spoken of. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Time seemed to move slower after Cassian heard the news of the Empire being defeated if felt as if the galaxy could breathe for the first time in years, including himself. He didn’t know what he was going to do with this second chance at life he had been given, thanks to his friends and Jyn, he never planned on living past the war. Cassian always thought he would die for the Rebellion, whether on a mission or out on the battlefield, he’d been fighting all his life - it seemed only fitting to die while fighting. Now he had the chance to do something he never thought was remotely possible - he had the chance to truly live before he ever had to die. 

 

It had been two months since the news spread across the galaxy, he remembered Bodhi rushing over to his and Jyn’s home, shortly followed by Baze and Chirrut. They’d done their part for the Rebellion, and it was enough to finally turn the tides of the war and to bring it to an end. Cassian wasn’t the only one who thought they’d never see a life after the war; Jyn always thought she’d die fighting, Bodhi confessed he thought he’d get shot out of the sky, while Chirrut and Baze both imagined they would have died in some Empire attack on Jedha once they took all the Kyber and were done with the planet. 

 

The world thought they were dead, and maybe now they were better off that way, living out a peaceful life on this quiet planet, far away from the mess that the Empire left behind while the Rebellion slowly rebuilt the galaxy. Peace didn’t call for assassins and spies, they didn’t have a place in the new world the Rebellion was trying to build either way. 

 

And then something incredible happened. 

 

“You...you’re pregnant?” Cassian asked. 

 

Jyn nodded slowly, seeming not to entirely believe it herself. 

 

It was bound to happen eventually, the way things had been going between them since they came to Lah’mu, but it was just another thing Cassian never thought he’d ever experience in his life. The chance to become a father, and for that child to have both parents in its life rather than being raised to be scared and alone as Jyn and Cassian had spent most of their childhoods. He didn’t know the first thing about being a father, he didn’t know if he’d end up being a good one or not, but all he could think about in that moment was how happy he was. 

 

“You’re...okay with it?” Jyn asked curiously. 

 

“Okay with it? I’m happy.” Cassian laughed slightly now, wrapping his arms around Jyn and pulling her close, trying to ignore the pain in his side that was still left over from his injuries and healing though it lessened every day. 

 

“Really?” Jyn asked. 

 

“It’s something I never thought I’d get to live and see,” Cassian admitted. “I’m glad that I am, and I’m glad that it’s with you.” 

 

Without warning, Jyn got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a small smile. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve something like this, but he wasn’t going to take it for granted. They finally had a chance to lead a normal life, one that could be happy on top of it all, filled with children and laughter and all the things they never thought they’d get to experience. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Liana was born, it felt like the whole world stopped in the best way possible. Jyn never felt so much joy in her life as she did while holding her new little baby girl. She was so tiny, almost too tiny Jyn thought, but she came into the world kicking and screaming, full of a fight that made both her and Cassian grin. She was all they could have ever hoped for and all they could have ever dreamed of wanting. Holding her only made things more surreal for Jyn; she’d spent her whole life running and fighting, and now with Cassian and little Liana, she had the chance to sit still and live out a life she never thought possible. 

 

As often as Jyn tried to keep Liana close to her at all times, she would often make sure Cassian and Liana had their time together. Waking up to an empty bed one morning wasn’t unusual for Jyn since Liana had been born. She found Cassian just a room over in what had become Liana’s room, sitting in a chair and humming an old Festian tune Jyn had heard him hum hundreds of times now since they’d been together, with little Liana fast asleep in his arms and a broad smile on his face. 

 

“You know, she has to wake up at some point today, you can’t keep singing her to sleep,” Jyn smirked. “Everyone is coming over soon, either way, they’ll need to tire her out a bit for us.” 

 

“I know,” Cassian replied. “She’s just...she gets to have this peace that none of us ever got the chance to have, it seems terrible to wake her up.” 

 

“She’ll get plenty more sleep later,” Jyn assured him. 

 

“I’ll give her a few more minutes.” Cassian bargained, holding Liana close while his eyes looked up at Jyn. 

 

She remembered when there was always anger and sadness in his dark brown eyes, it briefly vanished on Scarif on what they thought was their final mission and final few moments alive. It came back while they were here on Lah’mu while Cassian was healing and they tried to hide from the Resistance. When the war was won and their lives moved on, it slowly came back, but she’d never seen him so happy and full of love than the moment Liana was born. Jyn never thought there would be a chance for a life for people like her and Cassian once the war was done. But now, she had never been happier to have been proven wrong, they had a chance to a new life, starting with raising the little baby girl they had brought into the world and letting her know she was surrounded by people who loved her unconditionally. 


End file.
